Back to Seattle
by walkthatwalk
Summary: What if Sam did go back to Seattle instead of staying in LA with Cat? Ficlet!


**Title: **Back to Seattle

**Prompt: **Scenario Change

**Rating: **General.

**Original/Fandom: **Fandom: Sam and Cat

**Pairings: **Implied Sam/Cat.

**Summary: **What if Sam did go back to Seattle instead of staying in LA with Cat? Ficlet!

**Note: **Sam seems a bit OOC in this, but she is supposed to have a big crush on Cat and not know it, and love can make people act crazy so yeah. I may write something longer based on this idea in the near future. (:

* * *

**Sam POV. **

"So you're really leaving?" Cat asked me. I had my duffel bag thrown over my shoulder and my motorcycle helmet in my left hand. It was about seven am, and I wanted to get going soon so I could be back in Seattle by tonight.

"Yeah, I should get going. My mom needs me to take care of her anyways," I replied. It had been 72 hours since I arrived in LA and met Cat, and I had to admit that I was growing fond of this little red head. Hanging out with Cat, Dice and even Nona was a really great adventure, but my home was in Seattle… it was where I belonged. Even though Carly was in France with her father and Freddie was getting ready for college, my mom really did need me. I still have a few friends in Seattle, like Gibby and even Spencer, so I wouldn't be completely bored.

"Oh, okay…" Cat looked at me with a sad expression on her face. She met my eyes and blinked innocently. She ran up and threw her arms around me. "I'll miss you Sam," she whispered.

I sighed. "I'll miss you too, kid," I replied, reluctantly hugging her back. No matter how many times I told her to not hug me in the past few days, she still does it. And I have to admit that I kind of like that about Cat.

She walked me out and I got on my motorcycle. "So… I'll see you later then?" I really hope I was able to see Cat again. There was something about her that made me crazy.

Cat once again threw her arms around me. "Bye Sam! I'll miss you!"

I smiled at her. "Bye kid." I turned on my motorcycle and it roared to life. I looked at the redhead one last time as I took off down the road.

The ride back to Seattle was a long one, and I spent most the time thinking about Cat. I had to admit that I missed her already, even though it has only been a few hours. Every time I would see a girl with red hair on the road, I would think it was Cat, only to do a double take and find out that it wasn't her.

When I finally got back to the little apartment I shared with my mom in Seattle, the first think I did was text Cat and tell her I was home. She quickly responded back.

From: Cat Valentine  
_I miss you Sam!_

I smiled and immediately texted her back.

To: Cat Valentine  
_Miss you too, kid. _

I then put my phone down and went to go check on my mom in the back.

Three months later my life was officially crap. Freddie had left to New York on a college scholarship to NYU, and Spencer had also gone to France to live with his father and Carly. On top of it all, my mom went back to drinking and staying out all night, leaving me to fend for myself.

I. Was. So Bored.

To make matters worse, I hadn't heard from Cat in over a month and a half. I missed her, and was really regretting coming back to Seattle. If I stayed with her in LA, there's so many things that could have happened. We could have babysat more kids, hung around Hollywood, and had a great time with Dice's stupid ideas.

I lied on the couch with my cell phone in my hand, my thumb hovering over Cat's number. I've been wanting to call her all week, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I finally gave in and dialed her number.

"Hello?" I instantly smiled upon hearing Cat's voice.

"Hey kid," I responded.

"SAM! Hehe, hi Sam!"

"You still in LA?" I asked.

"Of course silly! Where else would I be?"

I ignored her question and made an instant decision. "I'm coming back, Cat. I'll be there soon."

I ended the call before she had a chance to respond and went back to my bedroom to start packing. I was going back to LA to see Cat.

* * *

The End (: (However like I said I might turn this into something more in a different story later.)


End file.
